


Orange Streetlights

by LyingMonsters



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Unexpected Visitors, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingMonsters/pseuds/LyingMonsters
Summary: The snow is lit up with orange streetlights outside, but inside, it’s a warm dark and there’s Antonio and Lovino is happy.





	Orange Streetlights

Antonio hummed, propped up on his elbows as he turned pages. The flashlight in his other hand wobbled, throwing dancing shadows over the walls. Everything was quiet except for the rhythmic whispering of paper. Outside, the wind whistled, and he burrowed further into the quilt.

It was an book of old fairy tales, given to him by Denmark. He’d read it a dozen times before. Antonio ran a finger along the tooled cover, content in the silence. Winter always made this house warmer and cozying, softening edges and muffling noise.

Outside, a car door slammed, and Antonio looked up. Someone angrily kicked the curb, foot loud on the concrete, and with a groan, Antonio pushed himself up to look out the window.

The snowy street was full of a gentle orange glow from the lampposts, and Antonio was momentarily distracted.  He looked down, breath fogging slightly in the air, nose pressed to the cold glass. Lovino’s car sat in his driveway, small and bright, sides not yet covered with the flakes slowly drifting from the sky.

Downstairs, a key twisted in the lock. Antonio heard Lovino open and then close the door noiselessly shut behind him, uncharacteristically silent. Antonio shut the book of fairy tales, set the flashlight aside, and slid his legs out from underneath the warm blankets, shivering as his feet met the cold floor.

Lovino sat on the bottom step, untying his boots, and offered him a half smile as Antonio walked down the stairs.

‘Did I wake you?’ he asked.

‘I was up reading fairy tales,’ Antonio explained. Lovino scoffed gently.

‘Fairy tales again.’ He pulled at his boots, warmer expression fading into irritation as he fumbled with the tightly tied laces.

‘Let me.’ Antonio knelt down, grateful again for the warm orange illumination as he tugged the soaked knots apart. Lovino halfheartedly batted at his hands, and Antonio cupped them in his. ‘Your hands are freezing. Where are your gloves?’

‘I forgot to bring them.’ Lovino tugged his hands away and traced a line along the Spaniard’s face with his knuckles as the man squinted at the laces. ‘I didn’t turn on the light. Didn’t want to wake you.’ He paused, brow wrinkling in realization. ‘I didn’t warn you at all that I was coming.’

‘Doesn’t matter now. I’m really glad you’re here.’ Antonio offered him a smile and worked the last sodden loop free to slide the boots off. ‘What do you mean you forgot to bring them? It’s been snowing all day. And how did Feliciano allow you to drive in this weather?’

Lovino shrugged noncommittally, but his jaw was tense. ‘He’s at Ludwig’s tonight. And it was too quiet without him, so I decided to come over.’

‘Oh, Lovino.’ Antonio stood up and wrapped his arms around the younger, who rested his head on his shoulder. His body was chilled, and shook slightly as they stood there. ‘Let’s get you some dry clothes.’

‘Yeah.’ Lovino closed his eyes, trying to hold onto Antonio’s heat a second longer before releasing. When he started to walk up the stairs, Antonio’s hand slid into his, and he gripped it tightly.

Antonio’s bedroom was blissfully warm and silent, lit by a small flashlight on the dresser.

‘Give me the wet clothes, I’ll put them in the laundry room,’ Antonio instructed, pulling out a T-shirt and shorts. Lovino peeled out of the wet shirt and jeans and Antonio crept back downstairs to put the wet clothes in the laundry room, toes curling at the cold floors.

‘You always turn the heat up so high,’ Lovino mumbled when Antonio came back. He stood there, arms crossed in the middle of the floor, wary and tense. The T-shirt was too large on him.

Antonio’s chest felt too tight. He hugged Lovino again, pressing his thin body close to his chest and rubbing a hand through his ruffled hair. Lovino’s grip tightened on his sides, and a soft, shaky sound escaped his mouth.

‘Thank you,’ he breathed. Antonio nodded, useless of things to say. They stood there until Lovino pulled away first, looking weary but peaceful. He settled into bed and Antonio slid in beside him.

Antonio gazed into his eyes, hazel and calm. Lovino’s hair brushed against his neck.

‘Turn off the flashlight,’ Lovino whispered. Antonio reached over and shut it off. The only light left was from the streetlights, orange candlelight glowing in eyes and hair and gilding faces. Antonio reached for him, and Lovino grasped his hands. His fingers were still clumsy with cold, and Antonio pulled their joined hands to his lips.

‘Your hands are cold.’

‘I know.’ Lovino offered him a smile, wondrous light in the near darkness. Antonio’s warmth soaked through him. Their legs tangled underneath the thick blanket, cold and bare. When Antonio nosed against his neck, Lovino laughed.

Antonio traced lines, the curves of Lovino’s body underneath his shirt. No matter how familiar, it still sent electricity sparking through his fingertips at the touch, sharp and bright and exhilarating, hands drawing circles underneath the T-shirt and making Lovino shiver. His chest was warmer now, but his fingers still painted cold lines across Antonio’s ribcage.

Antonio stared into his eyes, drank in the sight and the feeling and the reality that Lovino was here next to him.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Antonio said, breathless. ‘God, you’re beautiful. Every part of you.’ He traced the curve of Lovino’s wrist, the lines in his palms, spread his hand out to match his, pulled him in to kiss him. Lovino shivered, groaned into the kiss, praise and worship.

‘Again,’ Lovino whispered. Antonio was warmth and light and his laugh made the world bright. Antonio did, slower this time. His fingers slowly curled in, fitting perfectly, holding his hand. Antonio pulled back barely enough to look at him, squinting in the semi-darkness.

‘I’m glad you’re here, Lovino. I really am.’

‘I'm glad, too,’ he said. His heart fluttered. He reached out and brushed Antonio’s curls out of his eyes. Outside, the street was silent, hushed with snow. The orange light slid across Antonio’s face, brushing over his cheekbones and settling in his hair and eyes, bringing out the gold.

‘You have gold in your eyes,’ he told him. ‘Like stars.’ He cupped Antonio’s face with his free hand, trying to memorize again every line and detail. There was a galaxy in his eyes, the stars Lovino was lost in.

He could compare Antonio to stars or storms or every other wild, wonderful thing that existed, but in the end there was no other way to describe him, nothing that captured his smile. There was nothing quite so gentle at the same time it was strong, nothing that made him feel _home_ as not a place but a person.

‘You’re making me soft, you know,’ Lovino said, gently tapping Antonio’s nose. ‘You make me care.’

‘Mmm.’ Antonio chuckled, and the sound sent warm ripples of happiness through Lovino’s chest. ‘Is that a good thing?’

‘I think so,’ Lovino whispered. He touched Antonio’s jaw, traced up to his hair, kissed his neck. Antonio tipped his head up with a soft noise. ‘You’re a good thing.’ Another kiss to his temple. Antonio arched. ‘You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.’ His ear, his eyelids, his cheekbone, until Antonio was trembling in his hands. ‘Never forget that.’

‘Lovino,’ Antonio gasped.

‘Because I care for you. I care for you more than anything,’ Lovino promised, breathless and dizzy and burying a hand in Antonio’s curls to kiss him hard.

Antonio fell apart, groaning into his kisses. Lovino bent over him, watching him come undone with touches. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the cold was soaking out of his fingers, from some deep places inside of him that Antonio filled with sunlight. His frantic drive, the emptiness of his house, his anger at himself, all gone in the warmth wrapping around him now as the snow fell outside.

Antonio cried out beneath him, brown curls spread out on the pillow. His hands clutched onto Lovino’s, pulled them to his chest. His heart was fast.

‘Antonio?’ Lovino asked, bending down to brush his wild curls away from his face.

‘Lovino,’ Antonio said. His eyes shone in the orange streetlight. ‘Lovino Vargas, I love you.’

Under his palm, Antonio’s heart sped up. Lovino could feel his own heart beating fast, fast, fast, just like Antonio’s. Perfectly beating together, and his words, _I love you_ , hummed in tune. He’d heard the words a hundred times, and each time it was perfect. Perfect, just like him, Lovino thought with a gasp, kissing Antonio gently, softly, while the snow fell outside and the orange streetlights slid over them both.

‘I love you, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.’

**Author's Note:**

> I forget where I got this image from, but it’s peaceful and I like it. 
> 
> :: Carved human figures, like they’ve been captured for a second in time


End file.
